Kusazuri Options
Kusazuri Estimated base cost per single Kusazuri: 8.14 Usually 5-6 Kusazuri are used in a suit of armor. The pricing refers to a single Kusazuri. Kusazuri attach directly to the Do and are not able to be used alone. Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 3XL shirt) * 5 plate construction * 4 sets of lacing holes * No decorative lacing * 4-sets of connector holes for the Do. Options * Smaller Kusazuri ''- Smaller than the standard design.'' ** Reduces material cost by $0.82 ** Allows for smaller lacing. Reducing cost by $1.65 * Decorative Ridging ''- The top part of the plates have distinct designs that really give the armor a fancier look.'' ** Increases cost by $5.00 * Decorative Lacing ''- The bottom-most plate has holes punched to allow for decorative lacing, This can vary depending on how much decoration is desired.'' ** Cross lace/braided row (up to 3) *** Increases cost by $1.67 per row ** Dotted row (Only one) *** Increases cost by $0.87 * Expanded Do Lacing ''- Roughly 20 holes are punched in the topmost plate to add additional support connections to the Do.'' ** Increases cost by $3.70 * Full Odoshi ''- Full lacing that gives the armor more support and a different ascetic.'' ** Increases cost by $1.50 ** 5 lacing holes instead of 4 ** Two outer support lacing lines * Kozane (lamellar) construction ''- Constructed out of small scales instead of larger plates. Gives the armor a distinct look.'' ** Increases cost by $0.85 ** This option will require your active commitment to make the scales. This is VERY labor intensive ** Increased lacing requirements will likely cost an additional $15-$20. Potentially more. ** Will look great! * Tatami Construction ''- Tatami armor is very different from the standard design. There is no lacing but the costs saved by that are likely exceeded by chain costs. This armor is the most flexible of all armors, rivaling a chain shirt.'' ** Exact cost still being estimated ** More flexible option * Titanium Construction ''- The armor is constructed out of titanium instead of mild steel. This makes the armor stronger and lighter. It also makes it eligible for Kelm-Class status. This would be the best armor possible in the empire.'' ** Increases cost by $43.80 ** Reduces weight by 60% ** Stronger material ** Kelm-Class eligible * Stainless Construction ''- Stainless is significantly stronger than mild steel. If there are exposed metal areas on your armor after abuse, they will be much less likely to rust. However with new powder coating techniques, this is less and less of a concern.'' ** Increases cost by $6.24 ** Highly corrosion resistant material ** Stronger material * High Carbon Construction ''- High carbon is significantly stronger than mild steel.'' ** Increases cost by $5.76 ** Stronger material that can be heat-treated * Heavier Material ''- Thicker material will make the armor stronger, but much heavier. Before you think that 1.22mm may be too thin, remember that the vast majority of samurai armor is overlapping.'' ** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $1.05 *** Heavier and sturdier ** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $2.64 *** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended) Example Gallery 44865124_278677786092085_1518168173453508608_n.jpg|Black braided decorative lacing